


A Galahdian's Proposal

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Feels, Fluff, New Years, Requested fic, Romance, galahdian tradition, lunyx, otp, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: While keeping in mind the traditions that were passed down to him, Nyx decides to pop the question------**This is a requested fic on tumblr**asked: LuNyx —Wedding scene or Proposal or the idyllic proposal phase while prepping for the special day. Your choice!





	A Galahdian's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveiscosmicsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/gifts).



> I had feeeeels writing this one. I was inspired by the recent New Year celebration to do this and just in time when I’M feeling better after spending the holiday being sick. I included a headcanon that me and fabulanova-ffxv (on tumblr) have about a part of the Galahdian engagement and wedding rituals.

It was a custom only done once in a Galahdian’s life. Twice or thrice if fate decides that one will have misfortunes on their way. But once is ideal, as his mother had said when he came of age. Just once because life is too short and precious to ignore the heart.

Nyx hadn’t ignored it for these past few years, even when circumstances had threatened to sever the deep bonds. Even when the temptation to settle with something unfulfilling, to play it safe, had a more logical weight. No matter the war and the peace, they would always find themselves in each other’s care and adoration which wasn’t conditional nor was it considered a shallow affair.

He was hers and she was his.

“I knew it! I just knew it!” his mother had tearfully said on the phone when he told her of his plans. He was almost shedding them too when he replied of his certainty. Then the Ulric matriarch wasted no time asking if he already acquired of the things he needed: the dark bark from the evergreens, the crushed shells for the paint, the silky fibers and the dye from wild blossoms. All that was mentioned was already laid out neatly on his desk. It was just a matter of making it now. She also reminded him that there wasn’t a strict pattern. Just a braid, the beads and the colors that represent the union.

“Does she know of the custom?” she asked at the last minute of the call. An important question.

“Yes, she knows.”

“When will you show her?”

“Tomorrow night.” The perfect time for the perfect question.

After that, he knew she just couldn’t stop smiling at the other end of the line. It would be the same bliss that she wore on that photo that he kept on the corkboard. And right next to her was his sister who was long gone, beaming the same way.

Selena would’ve gushed about it too, of course, if she was here.

The call ended. He sucked air and sighed to shake off the jitters. Then, for a while, he examined the materials on his desk. He couldn’t believe he was finally making it and at the same time, he just knew deep down he would make it soon.

But before he would start, he needed one more important object. So he untied one of his braids and pulled out a bead that was gifted to him by his father when he was very young. It was made of from the same bark that the hilt of his kukri was carved from. It meant the legacy of his bloodline, and most of all, it meant family.

Lastly, he placed the bead on the desk to complete all of the materials. All that’s left his hands to do the careful work.

.

.

.

“Happy New Year, Ulric!” shouted the Captain Drautus, red-faced and with a half-empty bottle on hand.

“Happy New Year, Cap, but we still have two hours to go before midnight.” Nyx replied, though he doubted that the drunken superior heard it through the noise.

The Kingsglaive Headquarters’ training hall was a mess of decorations and loud music, with soldiers in their best uniforms getting too intoxicated before having to shout the countdown with the TV’s live feed of the Citadel’s public celebration. Pelna gave party hats to those who arrived late, Libertus was having a ‘don’t warp while holding beer’ conversation with the rookies, and Crowe was just a few feet away, bopping her head to the music as drank from her red cup.

“Whoever was responsible in getting the Captain drunk deserves a medal.” Crowe shouted through the bass beats.

“Or detention.” Nyx shouted back. “That hangover the next day is gonna be massive.”

She gulped from her cup again and snickered. “Oh yeeeaaah. I still remember that time he had all of us do night shifts at the West wall. Hangover ain’t gonna put him on a good side”

“Never get him too drunk should be a rule.”

“I’m blaming Tredd on this ‘cause you know how much he talked about getting back at him after that suspension-” Then she eyed him, all of a sudden, from head to toe. “Where’s your beer?”

Nyx laughed. “Not tonight.”

His friend’s eyes were getting narrower the longer she looked at him. “A little too early for a New Year’s resolution, don’t you think?”

“I’m just celebrating sober this time.”

She refilled her cup from a nearby keg. “I smell a lie but I’m too tipsy to argue about it”

Tight-lipped, the man just laughed again while he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. His palm made its way to his pants pocket as if making sure he hadn’t lost it. Of course, it was still there, protected and ready in a box. He had been preparing his lines beforehand, as well as his route towards her. The Citadel is on another road and there would too much traffic tonight because of the partying crowds. He might have to run.

Though he sorely wanted to tell his friends, Crowe and the others would have to know about it much later. The only one who would get a clue before them all is the other Galahdian in the room.

Libertus made his way towards them, almost as red-faced as the Captain. “Have you guys asked anyone to New Year’s kiss yet?”

Crowe looked like she was about to barf. “Is that still even a thing?”

The stout friend just shrugged. “It’s New Year’s tradition.”

“Is that even Galahdian tradition?”

“Not by a mile.” Nyx snickered.

“Well, speaking of tradition, ” Libertus turned to his best friend. “You look a little too sober.”

“And I thought you won’t notice.”

Libertus looked at Crowe and pointed a thumb at Nyx. “He’s purposely breaking traditions, you should be scolding at him, not me.”

Crowe scoffed before her shoulders drooped. “I need another drink.”

The two men watched her go into the crowd of loud drunks where Pelna rolled out the new batch of beer in a shiny keg.

“We’re all gonna get wasted after the fireworks as always.” Libertus sighed. “But you, well… You seem to have other plans.”

“And I’m guessing you wanna know.”

“As your best bud since kindergarten, I deserve some explanation as soon as possible. That midnight call asking me for Evergreen bark have me puzzled for days, man.”

Nyx was surprised to see that his fellow Galahdian hadn’t caught on yet. But then maybe he knew and he was just playing the clueless fool to avoid all the mushiness.

“Don’t worry,” Nyx replied, wearing a genuine smile for the old friend. “you’ll be the first to know.”

Libertus nodded almost sleepily. The alcohol is probably getting to him now. Music blared another tune and Nyx scanned the room to watch his friends. Crowe seemed to be in deep conversation with Pelna who wore the shiniest party hat. Captain Drautus was still shouting ‘Happy New Year’ drunkenly, but this time to the rookies. The rest just seemed happy to embrace the festivities in the usual glaive celebration.

Seeing them happy helped for the jitters to return.

Then he looked at his watch. It’s almost time.

He gave Libertus pats on the back. “Gotta go now.”

“Better run. Bad traffic outside.”

Nyx nodded. “I know”

And before he could walk out, Libertus hugged him. He patted his back a few times before his best friend let him go.

“Don’t mess it up.” Libertus reminded. “You only get one shot at a decent speech yknow!”

Nyx simpered. “I know.”

“Now go before she gets tired of waiting for ya!”

And so he did, rushing into the noisy streets and into the race of time.

.

.

.

By the time arrived at the Citadel it was only fifteen minutes to go before the year ends.

The guards had let him in freely because the place was open for all King’s soldiers to join in the palace’s own party. They offered him a seat to rest as he was catching his breath and wiping away the sweat on his brow. He declined and walked straight to were the elevator was. He pushed the button impatiently and got in as soon as he could fit into the door.

About twenty floors to go before he can reach her.

The slow elevator stopped and moved but certainly reached the heights. People come and go - socialites, palace staff, politicians, soldiers - all of which were too busy for the party to notice the glaive. Party music spilled in and it was like he never left the glaive’s celebration.

Ten floors left and he could feel the sweat come back. He tried to remember his lines but he couldn’t utter a word nor remember how he should say it. Nervous that he might fumble over his words while trying to get stick to what he wrote down the night before, he decided to throw it out of the window. After all, speeches and intros are best short and unscripted.

Three floors left. He heard less of the party noises now. He was alone with his thoughts. His hand checked the pocket again.

When the elevator’s door opened he rushed through the hall. The guards on duty watched the public celebration on an elevated screen. They greeted him when they saw him. He was a familiar face they didn’t mind passing through. He made a turn to the right and then to the left before he finally reached the door to the balcony.

Her favorite balcony.

Wanting to see her so much, he pushed the doors a little too eagerly. Then his eyes caught the sparkly red dress and the jewels on her bare back. Her wavy hair was free of braids but gracefully rested on her shoulders. She leaned into the railing as if to count the stars and to hum along to the music below.

Luna turned to spot her glaive, a beaming smile on her glossed lips and a joyful spark in her angelic eyes. She walked towards him and embraced his middle before placing a peck on his cheek. And he held his princess like his world was in front of him.

“I’m happy you made it.” she told him. “We have about…” she glimpsed the clock on the wall, “… seven minutes left before the fireworks lit up the sky.”

“Plenty of time for my speech.” he said, getting lost in her presence already.

She paused, the smile faded into a muted version. Eyes glued on him, puzzled. “A speech?”

He gently led her back towards the balcony where her hair moved slightly from the breeze. The night was quiet as if the celebration had made way for him to speak. When they stopped to a spot, he still held her hands and softly rubbed them with his thumbs to keep them warm. He looked straight at her with affection.

“It’s been, what, two years since we met.” he started, his mind free of worries and his soul spilling out the words. “And back then I never imagined I’d be this close to you.”

She blinked with her face painted with the verge of realization. “… Nyx.”

He continued. “I’m not really good at words but I can say that I’ve been the happiest with you. And… we’ve been through a lot together. Some bickering here and there, making my job harder for the most part… ”

She laughed at that and quickly refocused on his words.

“… And some moments when we thought it was all over because I didn’t think a man like me didn’t deserve you and because duty had a way of telling us that we weren’t meant to be… But we endured… somehow… and I don’t think it’s an accident.”

He lifted one of her palms to his lips and kissed it.

“… You’ve been my light to see the future, a life, that I thought I couldn’t have. I can’t imagine seeing it without you… I want to be by your side, not out of duty, but out of promise for the rest of my life because you are my home… ”

 

Tears were brimming in her eyes as she searched his. He tried to compose himself, but he was shaky in his voice and grip. He grabbed the box from his pocket, opened it and held to up to what he had planned to give her at this very evening.

He had told about this, once, some time ago. This Galahdian tradition from ancient times where a man would weave a decorated twine for the woman he desires to marry. The twine, the bracelet, should be adorned with beads that would show their story and the strings should be weaved in a way that would tell of their unbreakable bond. He would show her at an opportune time and, upon seeing it, she would know what it means.

She would wear it at the wedding day itself when they would seal their bonds with vows and ink on their skin.

Luna held the bracelet, tracing the tight weaves of red fibers and the painted beads with her fingers. Her tears had already spilled out as she clutched it to her chest. There was recollection in her silence and in the way she stared at it. And with that, Nyx knew he had told their story well with it. It displayed the beads that he carved and painted himself in different patterns. Streaks of gold resembling fireworks, the blue matching her favorite flowers, and the purple telling of his battles and his promise to always return to her. The meticulous braid on the fibers that were dyed red told of their unconventional bond. Two strings of different weaves, coming together and creating one whole that would never seem to break. It told two people from different worlds sharing a bond with love, devotion, and trust.

“Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret…” Nyx uttered. He went down on one knee, looking up to her, to his moon, with his heart beating fast “… I ask not as glaive but as a man who loves you…”

She was speechless, controlling her fluster and already in happiness.

“… Will you marry me?”

She nodded quickly, her voice filled with emotion. “Yes!”

Luna pulled him up and held his face. He wiped her tears and soon, their lips collided in happiness and in passion while they pull themselves toward each other more. He could feel her heart as well as he could feel the world fade.

The explosion of lights in the sky interrupted them. They pulled away from each other in a mess of tears and smiles. The flowering fireworks dazzled the crowd below who shouted the new year’s greetings. The princess and the glaive, in each other’s embrace, watched the sky and all its beauty.

Nyx fumbled to get something from his pocket. He revealed a simple twine dyed in the same red as the bracelet. A familiar bead attached to it. It was smaller and it could only be fitted into a finger. The Galahdian custom never called for an engagement ring but he had to make one since it was what people in Tenebrae gave for proposals.

“Since you still have to wait ‘til our wedding day to wear the bracelet,” he explained, “I thought I should give you an engagement ring. I couldn’t buy a better one in time so-”

Her finger stopped his lips. She smiled wide and said “It’s perfect. I love it.”

He held her hand and inserted the ring onto her finger. She looked at it lovingly and touched the bead as she did with the bracelet.

“It’s the one from your braid.”

“Yes.”

She approached, arriving back into his embrace before giving another kiss. Then they rested their foreheads on each other with closed their eyes and swaying to imaginary music.

The fireworks continued to decorate the background. The people sing their songs as the time progressed in its early minutes. Dawn will come and shine upon two hearts betrothed by their own choice a and onto the city they called home. Already, it all felt like a better and a happier year.


End file.
